1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scaffolds and more particularly to an adjustable height scaffold with a work platform for use in hanging sheetrock.
2. Description of the Related Art
When hanging sheet rock it is often necessary to reach elevated areas of a wall that are out of reach of the worker while standing on the floor. Many different devices are in existence that can aid a worker hang sheet rock at heights greater than that of the worker. Common devices include lifts and scaffold devices for elevating the worker while hanging sheet rock. The following patent documents disclose devices for lifting a worker.
French Patent number 2 624 173 published on Jun. 9, 1989 discloses a climbing platform-scaffolding forming an independent unit. The climbing scaffolding comprises at least one vertical mast that is supported against a vertical wall. The mast serves as an anchor for a cable that allows a platform to slide vertically up and down the cable. The platform also provides handrails to protect the workers that are positioned on the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,752 issued on Sep. 10, 2002 to Philippe, M. J., discloses a scaffolding assembly. The invention is a bracing assembly for supporting an upright structure. The scaffolding assembly comprises a horizontal platform that is supported by a pair of vertical supports. A bracing assembly, comprising two angled braces, is secured to the vertical supports to prevent them from collapsing. The scaffolding further provides a guide rail on the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,390 issued on Aug. 29, 2000 to Giannopoulos, J. discloses a motorized scaffolding truck. The scaffolding truck provides a horizontal support frame that is adapted for supporting scaffolding and ladders. A vertical steering mast is secured to the horizontal support frame for steering the motorized truck. A plurality of wheels is secured to the bottom of the support frame. A motor, for driving the plurality of wheels, is mounted on the support frame. Once the scaffolding is supported on the truck, the truck allows the scaffolding to be easily repositioned by driving it from one position to the next.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,621 issued on Jun. 20, 2000 to Horn, G. H. discloses a mobile work platform. The work platform comprises a base portion housing a motor and gear box for driving the mobile platform. A plurality of wheels is mounted to the underside of the base. A pair of ladders is mounted to, and extends upward from, the top of the base. The ladders support a horizontally disposed work platform that includes a plurality of guard rails disposed around it. The mobile platform also provides a control system for regulating the speed and direction of travel of the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,733 issued on Nov. 6, 1990 to Rousseau, Y. J. discloses a lifting carriage. The lifting carriage comprises a base member having a plurality of wheels disposed along its underside. A motor for driving the wheels is mounted to the base. A rectangular frame, having four corner posts, for supporting a horizontal platform is disposed on top of the base. A motor and chain assembly powers the platform to move vertically along the four corner posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,139 issued on Dec. 12, 1989 to Dupont et al. discloses a mobile scaffold with a power operated platform elevation. The scaffold includes a base mounted on a set of wheels for repositioning of the scaffold. A pair of masts is mounted to the base and supports a horizontal platform. The height of the masts may be increased by the addition of a mast extension. The mast extension is powered by a motor mounted to the base of the scaffold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,970 issued on Dec. 22, 1970 to Hutchens, Sr., R. W. discloses a scaffolding and material handling system. The invention is a vertically extendible scaffolding assembly in which the scaffolding is supported by vertically moveable carriages that are connected to vertical frame members. The material handling portion of the assembly comprises a vertical chain conveyor system for lifting materials from a lower level to an upper level for subsequent movement by a horizontal conveyor at the upper work level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,794 issued on Jul. 8, 1986 to Anderson, C. E., U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,619 issued on Jun. 12, 1984 to Bierman, J. H., U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,854 issued on Dec. 3, 1974 to Roybal, F. V., U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,095 issued on Jul. 23, 1974 to Clark, A. L., U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,212 issued on Oct. 21, 1958 to Everitt, R., U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,575 issued on Oct. 30, 1951 to Keroson, G. E., U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,354 issued on Mar. 2, 1937 to Biebel, J. P., U.S. Pat. No. 1,736,501 issued on Nov. 19, 1929 to Macklem, J. J., U.S. Pat. No. 1,432,040 issued on Oct. 17, 1922 to Schuler, E., U.S. Pat. No. 902,949 issued on Nov. 31, 1908 to Dibler, J. M., and U.S. Patent Application number 2002/0096394 published on Jul. 25, 2002 for Chick, M. C. each disclose general scaffolding assemblies.
Many of the inventions disclosed above provide scaffolds that are secured directly to the wall that the user is working on. These are not advantageous to someone hanging sheet rock because they can not be moved easily and since they are secured to the wall they do not leave room to mount the sheet rock. Other patents disclose free standing lifts with platforms. The platforms discussed above are not advantageous to workers hanging sheet rock because the platforms do not provide sufficient room to support the worker, to support sheet rock materials and for the worker to move freely to hang the sheet rock. A worker using these platforms would have to lower the platform every time more sheet rock material was needed. Therefore, what is needed is a height adjustable workstation that may be easily moved while the worker is positioned on the platform. What is also needed is a height adjustable workstation that provides sufficient room for a worker, sheet rock material, waste material and still leave enough room for the worker to cut and mount the sheet rock material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an adjustable height workhorse solving the aforementioned problems is desired.